Flow of Time
by YukiYumena
Summary: This is the APOV twoshot sidestory from MA. First chapter: Her childhood Second chapter: Married at last
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just a copy of each book from the Saga.**

**Hi! Today instead of releasing a chapter of TFTV I'll release the first chapter of the APOV side-story from MA!**** It's a two shot and I'm not sure when I'll release the second (and last) chapter… This one was ready months ago and I'm finally releasing it…**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_bluebaby3296_**, my MA Beta and the Beta of this chapter!^^**

**Enjoy!^^**

******-******

Chapter 01

I was never a normal girl. Maybe even without my ability I would still be considered different, since I'm always energetic.

Even my most distant memories showed me that I could feel things and dream about things that hadn't happened yet. When I was a kid I told one of the maids that something bad was going to happen to her.

"Believe me, Augusta!" I told her. I was four at the time. "I'm feeling that something really bad is going to happen today! Please, go rest."

"Don't be absurd lady Alice." She replied and went to clean the kitchen.

One of the maids had just washed the floor and Augusta fell with her face on the stove. Luckily the fire had been put out a few minutes before, but she burned her face badly anyway.

"You jinxed me, you little devil pixie!" She stated and asked to be transferred to the main house; she didn't want to be in the same house as me.

"You told them again, right?" Edward asked me, he knew about me and didn't mind; in fact he liked to know things.

"But I felt something bad was going to happen to her…" I told him.

"I know Alice, but these people are not ready for your abilities." Edward reasoned. He was just two years older than me, but he was already so mature. I trusted his advice better than most of the advice coming from adults.

That night I wished to dream about something happy in Edward's future. I went to sleep with that on my mind. I saw a beautiful brunette woman blushing.

"Hi, Alice!" She greeted me sweetly. I was a lot older and there were other people there. I was carrying a box and left it on the porch. I knew that porch was the one from Uncle Carlisle's house.

"Hi!" I called happily. At the time I couldn't hear the name I was calling, but I saw a grown up version of Edward, his arms around her waist. He looked so happy. I could feel the love between them, but I also felt a lot of bad things trying to prevent that dream from coming true.

When I woke up I hurried to tell Edward.

"Edward!" I knocked on his bedroom door. "Wake up, Edward!"

"What is it?" He asked a little angry. I decided not to tell him.

"Act like that, spoiled brother!" I told him sarcastically.

"You saw something in your dream, didn't you?" He asked curiously.

"Not telling you anymore." I told him.

That was the first night I saw a ray of hope I didn't even know that we would need. The years passed and I was six when I woke up feeling something big and terrible was going to happen. I had no friends besides Edward, so I didn't mind when momma said that we couldn't go outside the house, but Edward loved to spend the day outside. He ignored my warnings and left. I spent the day crying and when Carlisle and Esme came to get me, I already had cried all I had to cry.

"Dear, we have to talk with you." Carlisle began sweetly.

"They're dead, aren't they?" I asked pain evident in my voice.

"Oh dear!" Esme cried.

"Don't cry, Aunt Esme." I told her. "They wouldn't like to see us sad."

Of course both Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme were surprised. I didn't trust them yet. They had no idea of how different I was.

"Is Edward with you?" I asked them.

"He's at our house, dear." Carlisle told me.

"Then let's go there. I don't know what happened, but my brother needs me!" I told them and they nodded.

Carlisle and Esme lived in the house right next to ours, so we just had to walk a little. When we got to their house I ran to the library. Wherever we were, Edward would feel more at ease inside a library. I was correct, Edward was there. He was sitting on the floor, his arms hugging his legs and his eyes pointed to the bookshelf right in front of him. I knew he wasn't looking at the bookshelf. He was not even looking at something. He was lost inside his head.

I walked to him and sat by his side. I stayed there with him, in silence, for a long time.

"I already know, right?" Edward asked. I could feel he was feeling a mix of sadness and fury.

"Mom and dad are gone." I replied.

He just nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I hugged him.

"It's all going to be alright." I told him.

"I don't believe you." He replied and sighed.

"It will take time, but you'll learn to trust what I say again." I stated.

"Alice…" He called me hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Alice, would you hate me if I told you that I killed our parents?" He asked me.

"You didn't kill them, Edward." I replied.

"I asked IF! Answer me!" He shouted and I winced a little. That was the first time he raised his voice when talking to me.

"No, I wouldn't hate you, Edward." I answered honestly.

"Why?" He asked as I tear ran down his face.

"Because you are my brother and you believed me when no one else did." I told him and he hugged me.

"Thanks, Alice." He cried.

Carlisle and Esme adopted us. They showered us with love and care, but Edward still closed himself off to the world. The only friend who stayed by his side was Jasper Whitlock. Edward used to talk about him a lot. I envied him. The day I met him, however, I completely changed my mind.

I was ten and I had a dream the night before. A boy would save me from falling in the back yard and staining my beautiful pink dress with mud. I ran to tell Edward. I didn't notice there were still two steps to go and almost fell, but I didn't even fear because I knew a pair of arms would rescue me.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I am now." I replied smiling widely.

"So that's your sister?" My savior asked him.

"Alice, the one holding you is Jasper Whitlock. I've told you about him before." Edward said and smiled as my wide smile disappeared. "Can you put her down, Jasper?"

"Sure." Jasper replied and then introduced himself. "Hello miss Alice Masen. I'm Jasper Whitlock. It's a pleasure to meet you." He stated politely and kissed my hand while blushing.

Forget the part of you that hates him, Alice! You love him! I shouted to myself, admiring his slight blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Jasper." I chirped.

"Do you want to play with us?" Jasper invited.

Edward looked surprised, but confirmed the invitation. "Come play with us, Alice, you'll be the kidnapped Princess of the Pixies."

"And what will you two be?" I asked them.

"I'm going to be the pirate who kidnapped the princess!" Edward said full of pride.

"I'm going to be the knight in a shining armor that will try to rescue the princess." Jasper said smiling timidly.

"I like it!" I told the two of them. "Let's play!"

The two of them were the only people who actually played with me. It was fun and all but I also wanted a girl to be my friend. The girls never talked to me. I was 'Alice freak Masen' and was always with 'Edward gorgeous and snobby Masen' and 'Jasper gentleman Whitlock'. I knew the girls of the Court envied me. Edward was getting more and more handsome by the day. His distant air made the girls even more interested, but I knew none of them was the brunette that was meant to be my best friend and his love and life. Jasper was always the most handsome guy I had ever seen and his gentlemanly manners were a plus for the other ladies. He never dated any girl and that made me feel happy.

One day I went to the Mallory house with Esme to an afternoon tea. Esme also thought I needed a girlfriend and Mrs. Mallory had a daughter that was the same age as I was. Her name was Lauren. I was twelve at the time.

"Hello dear!" Mrs. Mallory greeted me.

"Hello Mrs. Mallory!" I replied smiling politely.

"Oh, look how polite your niece is, Esme!" Mrs. Mallory stated. I could see Esme felt uncomfortable.

"I'm not Esme's niece!" I told Mrs. Mallory seriously. "Esme is my second mom! So I'm her daughter!"

"My, my…" Mrs. Mallory said and descended her ugly face to whisper. "Don't you have a big mouth for someone so small?"

I knew Esme didn't hear her, so I ignored her comment.

She's just envious! I'm young and pretty and she is old and ugly! I thought and felt better.

"Lauren, come meet Alice Masen, dear!" Mrs. Mallory called her daughter.

Lauren came with a friend, one of the girls I knew that talked bad about me. Jessica Stanley was her name.

Before Lauren or Jessica said a word, Mrs. Mallory sent us to play in the back yard. I saw Esme's face getting ready for a boring and long afternoon. My mom was really kind. She was doing that for me. I had to at least have fun and make her tedious afternoon worthy.

As we got to the back yard I asked them excitedly. "So what are we going to play?"

"Play? What are you eight?" Lauren asked, her nasally voice making me have a bad feeling something was going to go really wrong.

"No, I'm twelve." I replied still feeling uneasy.

"You're twelve and you still like to play?" Jessica laughed loudly.

"It's not lady-like to laugh loudly, especially at someone else." I told her seriously which made her face turn red. I still don't know if it was out of embarrassment or rage. "I like to play! My brother and Jasper are fourteen and still like to play with me!"

"They feel sorry for you!" Lauren stated, seeming sure about what she was saying as she began her verbal attack. "Who wouldn't? I mean, you are a freaky girl that every now and then stops talking or doing whatever you are doing for no reason. You don't even try to explain why, not matter who asks you. The rest of the time you act like you ate an entire jar of sugar alone. You keep singing instead of talking and dancing instead of walking. If I was from your family I would feel sorry for you too."

"Edward and Jasper are just too kind." Jessica said and glared at me.

I felt like crying, but kept repeating to myself that what they were saying wasn't true and that what they wanted was to make me cry. They would win if I cried.

"They really are." I replied, deciding to show them that I didn't care about whatever they decided to say. "I'm lucky to have them whatever the reason."

They glared at me and I smiled widely.

They decided to go away and I couldn't care less. Right after they left I felt goose bumps, strong ones. That meant something really bad was going to happen to me.

I looked around and the last thing I saw was a wood stick meeting my head. I fainted. I woke up in a dark room filled with clothes.

I must be inside of a closet. I thought. Probably the one I passed, right behind the stairs. They wouldn't be able to carry me anywhere else without Esme noticing.

I felt the pain in my head and ran my hands to my head, noticing that my beautiful and long black hair must've been cut by them. From what I could feel, my waist length hair had become a spiky short hair, something not really good for a respectable lady.

My blood boiled with anger and the tears ran down my face. I wanted revenge. The rage seemed to work with my ability and I could almost see what the two of them were going to do the entire week. My head ached a lot, but I wouldn't stop until I knew what to do for revenge.

As I saw what I needed and made my plan I tried to force myself to stop, but it didn't work. I began to feel a lot of pain and feeling bad things that would happen to people I didn't even know.

Stop it, please! I begged. I don't want to see anymore right now!

My hatred had set my ability out of my control and I would go crazy if I didn't stop it soon. I tried to think about Edward, about Jasper and I could only feel things getting worse and worse.

The mahogany hair girl! I shouted to myself as a last desperate try. She'll be my friend no matter what!

The thought of having a true friendship in the future seemed to set things back to track. I felt myself getting calmer and calmer as the bad feelings started to go away.

I'm hungry. I thought after I was completely calm. I hope it doesn't take long before they decide to release me.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper's voice calling me desperately.

"I told you that she wasn't here…" Lauren said in her irritating (but trying to be sexy) voice.

"Jasper!" I called him.

"Alice?" He called again, this time closer.

"I'm inside some sort of closet!" I shouted.

"Open it." Jasper said furiously, something I never heard or saw before. Jasper was always the one calming people down.

"Why should I?" Lauren asked stuttering. "It's my house and I don't need to do anything I don't want to do!"

"You want to bet?" Jasper asked, his voice threatening her. "I don't think Edward would hurt a girl, but I don't care if you're a woman or a child."

I shivered. I could feel that he was saying it as he smiled coldly.

The door opened almost immediately and I jumped to Jasper's arms.

"Hi!" I greeted him, not really looking at him as my head was buried in his chest.

"Hi." He said sweetly and I heard a background hiss.

He gently pulled me away from his chest and looked at me.

"Your hair…" He said in a confused tone.

"You like it?" I asked smirking.

"Now I'm sure that you are a pixie princess." He stated and laughed.

I thought I could fool Jasper by acting as hyper as always, but Jasper was the most sensitive person and always knew how someone was actually feeling.

"Did those two do this?" He asked as he stopped laughing and I felt his whole body tensing.

"It doesn't matter. Where is Edward?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"He is probably trying to find you in the back yard, since Jessica took him there." He said with disgust in his voice. "This one wanted me to go search on the street with her."

"What about Esme? Where is she?" I asked worried.

"The girls told her that you went home, so she went back." Jasper told me, blushing a little. "When she got home, Edward and I were coming to get you."

"You missed me?" I chirped as I asked him.

"Of course." He replied embarrassedly. "Now, let's go get Edward and leave."

"Go ahead and leave with the freak!" Lauren said venomously. "Do it fast! I don't want any freaks in this house!"

"That's it!" I heard Jasper say before he slapped her face.

"Mom!" Lauren ran to her mother, crying.

"Calm down, Jasper!" I heard Edward's voice saying as he ran to us.

"She cut Alice's hair without her permission, locked her in a closet, and you fucking want me to stay calm?" He shouted and Mrs. Mallory was quickly in front of the three of us, seeming furious.

I actually couldn't care less about how pissed she was. I was too shocked with Jasper. He never said such bad words in front of me before, he must've been really furious. I couldn't help the happy feelings from spreading through me, but I could stop the smile.

"You slapped my daughter?" Mrs. Mallory shouted the question.

"Yes." Jasper replied, not the slightest regret being showed on his eyes.

"Your parents will know about this, young boy!" She kept shouting.

"They'll be proud of me." He told her and smiled. "Please, do tell them."

"You think you can do this to the Mallory family?" She asked. I was impressed that she could keep that high tone for a longer time than I could.

"I think the Whitlock's, the Cullen's and especially the Masen's have way more tradition than the Mallory's, Mrs. Mallory." Jasper said in a low threatening tone. "If you really love the respect some people have for your family, don't let your daughter come near Alice ever again!"

Jasper was fourteen and Mrs. Mallory was probably over her forties, but it didn't seem like it. Jasper completely won and we left. Mrs. Mallory stayed there, lacking words and wide eyed.

As we got out of the house, we heard her angry shout, so not lady-like.

The three of us laughed.

"What took you so long, Edward?" Jasper asked as we were riding in the carriage.

"I had to breathe before heading to find you." He said and started laughing.

"What happened and why Jessica wasn't with you when you got to where we were?" Jasper asked.

"Well, let's say she was swimming a little." Edward said between laughs.

"Care to explain?" I asked, I wanted to laugh too. I needed to laugh.

"I knew she wasn't telling the truth and thought that if Jasper was alone with Mallory he would be able to find out where you were." He said seriously. "So I went to search for you in the back yard with Stanley."

"Go on." I told him.

"I saw that she was trying to flirt with me." Edward said and shivered in disgust, his grimace showed me how he disliked that girl. "Well, I knew that they had done something with you and you know how I don't hurt girls."

"I know." I said and smiled, my brother was a gentleman.

"Let's just say there was a muddy part in the back yard and that she accidentally fell there." He said and laughed. "She fell on her face!"

Jasper and I joined him laughing.

I had seen it happen and planned on making it come true, but I didn't know I wouldn't have to actually do a thing. All thanks to my brother and my Jasper.

I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me, but we didn't talk about it again until he had to travel to Portugal, years later.

"Alice, where's Edward?" Jasper asked entering the living room.

"He went out to see Tanya." I said and sighed. Tanya wasn't the girl for him. His girl was the mahogany haired girl I saw.

"And Esme?" He asked nervously.

"She went out to have tea with a friend." I told him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" He asked unsure.

"Yes, we can." I told him seriously and patted the seat right next to mine.

He sat and began. "I'm going to leave on a mission." He said seeming both sad and excited. "I'm to go to Portugal. There's something I wanted to do before going."

"What?" I asked, wishing he would kiss me.

"I have to tell you that I love you!" He said blushing.

I kissed him.

"I knew it." I replied. "And I loved you since I met you in one of my dreams."

He smiled widely.

I knew perfectly well that he was the one for me and I was the one for him.

******-******

**I must admit I'm still pretty down… That's the main reason the 2****nd**** chapter will probably take a while to be released… That chapter of the APOV is a complicated one for me… It's not sad, on the contrary, but it's filled with philosophical challenges that just make me feel uneasy… Oh, but don't worry… The philosophy in it is a personal one.**

**Anyways…**

**Liked? Hated? Curious? Please do tell me!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone!**

**This ends the Marriage Arrangements extras!**

**I thank each and every single reader and I also apologize for taking so long to update this second chapter!**

Chapter 02

"Bella! Edward! I'm coming in!" I called as I entered their room.

"We are sleeping, Alice, and I know it's not morning yet!" Bella stated as Edward threw a pillow at me.

"Bella, you have to sleep with me!" I cried. "Tomorrow is my wedding day and I want you to help me calming down!"

I knew Bella was weak when it came to a pleading coming from Edward or me and I wasn't ashamed to use it in my favor. She groaned and began to rise from the bed, but Edward pulled her back.

_Selfish brother!_ I thought angrily.

"Edward, I have to go." Bella stated and sighed.

"Why?" He asked like the spoiled brat he has always been.

"Because Alice did it for me when we got married." Bella stated and tried again to get out of the bed.

"I don't remember either of us wanting that at the time." Edward said smirking.

I was about to reply, but Bella was faster.

"Do you wish Alice to spend the night with Jasper instead?" She asked. It was her turn to smirk.

"You women are devious creatures." He said and allowed Bella to get out of the bed at last.

"I'll be across the hallway, my love." Bella told him, before giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Bye, Eddie Boy!" I said as I smiled a victorious smile.

He grimaced both at my smile and the nickname I knew he hated.

Bella put on her robe and we were inside my room in no time. I was a little excited about my wedding. Ok, "a little" is the understatement of the century. I was bouncing up and down on my bed while I talked to my best friends. I had already got Rose to agree beforehand. God knows what I would have walked into if I had gone to her room to pick her up.

Jasper and I would get married at the same place my parents and Edward and Bella did. We had been at the Masen's main house for two weeks, since I didn't need any training and I could arrange everything really fast for the wedding ceremony.

"So, Alice, are you getting any nervous about the honeymoon?" Rose asked smirking. Leave it to Rose to try to make someone feel more nervous, but her trick wouldn't work with me. I'm not Bella, I have confidence.

"Not at all." I told her smiling widely.

"Jasper must be!" Rose stated while laughing.

"And that is completely understandable!" Bella said and blushed. Bella had a personality that shared some common traits with Jasper's.

"I guess you're right." Rose agreed. "But let me tell you that when Emmett and I got married…"

"We definitely don't want to hear whatever you were planning to tell us!" Bella almost shouted, interrupting Rose, as I nodded.

"You two are so cute." Rose stated laughing.

I glared at her.

"And you are such a pervert, Rose!" I replied.

"Thank you, Alice." Rose said and smiled.

"So, Alice… Which flowers will you have decorating the church?" Bella asked, seeming to think that a change of topic was needed.

"Well, you'll see a lot of different colors of tulips." I told her excitedly.

"It will fit the two of you perfectly!" Bella said happily. I could see in her eyes that she was remembering her engagement party.

"I guess Bella's right." Rose stated and nodded in agreement. "But what about the honeymoon trip? You are really going to Venice?"

"Yes, Jasper and I need to get to know the place. Kate said it's the most romantic for newlyweds." I told her, only imagining what this city would be like.

"I hope you have a great time there!" Bella wished honestly and then added. "I also wish that you do visit the shops and the romantic places, that you go out and have a lot of fun! Don't fall at the newly-wed trap!"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"She means she wishes that you'll get out of the room." Rose explained as Bella blushed. "The trap can be described with one word and the word is…"

"She already understood!" Bella almost shouted, too embarrassed to allow the conversation to get to that point. If Rose was too forward, Bella was too timid to talk about this sort of subject. I have to confess I'm also not too comfortable talking about this sort of thing either.

"I don't know why you still blush every time we begin to talk about it." Rose most of the time knew exactly how to render someone embarrassed. "I'm sure you fell on the trap otherwise you wouldn't be warning Alice. Besides, I know you have a healthy relationship with Eddie boy, then why do you get so embarrassed?"

Bella and Rose continued to argue through the night, distracting me from the nervousness. Because truth was that if I didn't have those two with me, I would be bouncing around with steam coming out of my ears. The three of us ended up falling asleep on Bella's bed after a short pillow fight. When the maid woke us up, I started to bounce on the bed, unable to restrain myself any longer.

"It's my wedding day! It's my wedding day!" I chirped.

"She slept at the same time we did…" I heard Rose mutter.

"Yes." Bella muttered too. The two seemed awfully lifeless. "It's a mystery how such a tiny thing can be so energetic."

"I hope Jasper can keep up with her." Rose said between yawns.

"He will, or at least he'll die trying." Bella joked between her own yawns.

"You two! Today you'll have to help me getting ready!" I told them.

"Bella can't even help herself, how do you expect her to help you?" Rose asked me and I knew she had a point.

"Oh, great! You're already up!" Esme chirped just like me. "Rose, get yourself and Bella ready. When you two are finished I want you to go greet the first guests."

"Alright." The two of them agreed more to please us than anything else.

"I want to be the one getting my girl ready for the wedding." Esme told us in a motherly tone.

"It will be perfect, Mother." I said almost crying.

"Now, now, dear! Today is one of the happiest days of your life and I don't want to see you crying!" Esme said, but I saw that she was already crying.

"Don't cry, Esme." Bella said sweetly. "Chirp like you did when you got here."

"That's right!" I agreed with Bella. "This way no one can say that you are not my mother!"

She nodded and smiled brightly. She helped me doing my hair and my makeup, while the maids prepared the dress for me to put on. Bella and Rose left a little before I got dressed and went to greet the first guests that were arriving. They wanted to see me dressed before going, but some guests tend to arrive earlier than the appointed time.

When I was ready, I looked into the mirror and saw the happiest girl ever, a girl that soon would become a woman, a wife and someday a mother. I had in my family examples of how to be the best in each one of these roles. I knew I would never be perfect and that tough times would come, but I knew I had my family and my Jasper to help me through anything.

"It's time." Esme whispered in my ear.

"It is." I told her in a serious tone, a tone I wasn't used to use but that was meant for me to use at that moment.

Carlisle got my right arm and placed it on his left arm, my father. Edward took my left arm and placed it on his right arm, my big brother. Two of the most important men in my life were going to give my hands and my soul to the most important man in my life. I had to do my best in order not to cry while we walked to the Church, but just by seeing Jasper wearing his special uniform and waiting for me down the aisle all I wanted to do was smile.

During the whole ceremony, I could only pay attention to Jasper's smile. While the priest spoke, while we exchanged our vows, all the time I could only pay attention to the man next to me. He was the boy who saved me, the boy who accepted me, the man who respected me and the man who loved me.

We would be forever a nonexistent number. We wouldn't be one because we would live on in our children. We wouldn't be two, because we were halves that could only be completed when together. I vowed before the priest and before God that no matter what we would be for each other the support and the strength, no matter what, in sickness or in health, in life or in death, because even though the Church allowed us to be free after one of us died, we agreed death wouldn't be able to tear us apart.

We decided to not even attend Wedding Party! We ran away as soon as the Church ceremony was over. We wanted to get to Venice the sooner we could.

"So, Mrs. Whitlock, how do you feel now that you are a married woman?" Jasper asked as our carriage sped away from my parent's lands.

"Like I finally have become what I should've been." I replied as I sat on his lap.

"You know Mrs. Whitlock, I think my brother-in-law must be pretty irritated by now." He said laughing.

"Bella will calm him down." I said dismissively. It was a talent she had.

"I hope she does, I made a bet with Emmett you see." He told me and I laughed.

"Dear Lord, you gave me a gambler to be my most beloved person in the world!" I informed God. "If we become poor due to his vices, I'll blame you."

"Do you really mind it?" He asked smirking. "I could bet that you don't."

"And you'd win the bet." I agreed and kissed him.

Our kisses have always being passionate, but it seemed that the fact that we were married made Jasper feel more confident about trying to deepen even more our kisses. I loved it and wished for more.

"Not here, I have plans for our first night." Jasper told me seductively and I could see he was also restraining himself. His eyes showed me that he hungered for me.

"When will we be able to then?" I asked impatiently. "I won't wait for us to get to Venice, I'll have you know!"

"You won't have to, I promise you that!" He vowed and then asked. "Are you tired?"

"A little." I admitted.

"Then let's sleep for a bit." He suggested and I nodded in agreement.

We slept hugging each other close, his scent and his warmth making me have a peaceful and happy dream.

Two days later, we were already inside a ship and going to Venice. We had a small room to ourselves and Jasper made me promise I wouldn't go inside until nightfall. I knew exactly what it meant and agreed to his terms. I would look into the ocean and wonder about the future. Our girls, Edward and Bella's girls, Emmett and Rose's ton of kids, were they going to be as happy as we are? Will they live in a peaceful world? I hoped so. This world is so filled with so many mysteries that sometimes it's better not to wonder, just live, live happily until the very end.

"You seem thoughtful, my princess pixie." Jasper pointed out.

"I am." I told him. "I was thinking about the future."

"You had a bad premonition?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing of the sort." I replied. "I just wondered about our girls' lives."

"I see, we'll have girls then." He nodded in understanding. "We'll guide them as long as we can and then, we'll pray for their happiness wherever we are."

"Yes, it seems like a good plan." I agreed and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Come." He took my hand and led the way to our room. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even see the sunset.

When he opened the door I gasped out loud. There were a carpet of red tulips leading to the bed where the words "NOT EVEN DEATH CAN TEAR US APART" written with the petals of the same red tulips.

"It was written with one petal from each flower that made this carpet." Jasper whispered in my ear. I shivered out of pleasure. Those were the same words I thought during the marriage.

"We'll walk down this road together." I said in a confident tone.

"Definitely." He agreed as he locked the door and took my hand.

We took the steps at the same time. This had a deeper meaning than just a flower carpet. This was our walk as a couple to achieve eternal love. He kissed me as we reached the bed and I deepened it. During our first night we vowed each other eternal love over and over again.

Around a month later we reached Venice. Kate and Garrett were waiting for us to give us the key to the house they were lending us. It was hard not to fall in 'the trap of the new-weds', how Bella called it. It seems like once you try it, you can't get enough of it. But we were able to visit a lot of places.

At night, almost everyone walking on the street was with someone else. It was like Venice was the capital of love. I wrote to my family telling how I was in love with this nice Austrian town. I reminded them not to reply, since it would take too long for the letter to arrive.

"Bella and Rose are pregnant!" I woke up chirping one day. "Ok, they are barely pregnant right now, but when the letter gets to them Bella will already be feeling nauseous!"

"Good morning to you too, my pixie!" Jasper said faking sarcasm.

"I'll write telling them that you send congratulations too!" I chirped, I was too hyper with the close arrival of my nieces.

"Please, do that!" He said still a little sleepy and used the opportunity to tease me. "I'm really happy for them! Oh, and please let me know when our girls decide to come. Will they come soon? The way we are…active…, they can't be planning to take that much longer."

"You're right." I agreed thoughtfully. "I just wish for the nausea to wait until we get back to our house to come."

"Everything will be alright either way." He mumbled. "Now, come back to bed, it's not as comfortable without you."

"I need to write the letter, as soon as I finish it, I'll give to Giulietta and get back to bed." I bargained.

"Fine, but finish it soon." He pleaded.

"I will, my love!" I replied.

Time passed so fast and soon we were back to London. I had missed my family so much. Bella being pregnant was a fun thing to watch, especially when Edward was around. He would always make sure that she wouldn't have to do anything and it got her angry, which in turn made her cry sometimes. Her mood swings were killing Edward.

"I hope seeing that you'll try to control your mood when our time comes." Jasper said in a pleading tone.

"She'll be worse." Edward and Bella stated matter-of-factly.

"I should be angry at both of you, but I think you're right." I said giggling and heard Jasper sigh. "But I'll try my best in order to keep my mood swings in check."

"That's what you say now." The three of them replied at the same time and I mock glared at them. It wasn't fair to make fun of my hyped up way of being.

We visited Edward and Bella at least twice a week to have dinner. And with Edward's growing protectiveness, I ended up becoming his trusted babysitter when he had to go away for work. That meant I saw the two of them almost daily. Not that I minded spending time with Bella, since it was a way to kill time while Jasper was away.

Of course, it made me want to get pregnant soon, but I knew I'd have to wait. I didn't exactly know when my baby girl would come, but I knew I'd have to be patient. _Like this is my forte…_ I would always think a bit bitterly. The worst part was when that time of the month came a few days late. Jasper would get all hopeful and I'd have to explain that the time for our babies to come had not arrived yet.

"Pretty Lady, don't you wish for a pretty flowed to go with the raven hair?" An elderly lady with a thick accent asked. She had a basket filled with Iris flowers.

"I…" I was about to tell her that I had no need for an iris, but something whispered to me that I should buy one. "I'll buy the whole basket." Ok, I was not one to just buy one item of the poor woman.

"I'm so sorry, Lady of the raven hair, but I'm just supposed to sell you one flower." The woman explained in her thick accent. "The old Gods speak through the small gestures and each flower is destined to one person."

"Ok, I'll have the one destined for me then." I paid enough for the whole basket, but took only the one flower she offered me. "May I ask which God sent you my way?"

"The Goddess Nike is the old Goddess of Victory, she'll protect and bless your daughter." The old woman was looking straight at me, but at the same time she was gazing something that was far away. "Name you daughter after her and she shall be victorious in her life." She bowed twice, thanked me once and left.

I walked back home with the Iris in my hand. I wanted to know more about the Goddess Nike, the one who would look after my first born daughter. So, I paid a visit to Carlisle and Esme on the following day. I knew they had books about mythology somewhere in the library, all I had to do was search and research.

After a day of research I found out that Nike was the Goddess of Victory and those under her protection were often called Nicola. The French called the women Nicola as Nicole and the moment I read the name, I knew it was the name destined to be my daughter's.

Every night before going to bed I prayed for the single Iris that rested on a simple water cup on my nightstand. I prayed that the old Gods protected our girls. I prayed that Nike would give roots to Nicole inside me. I couldn't wait for her to come to this world.

I remember well that it was on the day that the last petal withered – right after I was done praying – that I fell deeply asleep. Deep sleep had not being something I was being able to achieve over the last few weeks and all due to the yearning for my daughter to come as soon as possible. The expectation was killing me.

I dreamed I was in a garden. It looked like those gardens they say you could easily find close to Athens. It was beautiful and filled with wild flowers. Purple flowers, white flowers, yellow flowers, all of them in different sizes and shapes, but all of them exquisite. I was lost in all the beauty when a ball of light called my attention.

"It's time." A voice came straight to my mind as the fist sized ball of light approached. "I'm sorry it took so long, but one should take the time one needs."

The ball entered my belly effortlessly and I felt as if I was shining under the sunlight. She was there. My baby… My Nicole had finally come to me. I woke up with tears in my eyes and gently shook Jasper.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He shook off his sleepiness as soon as he noticed my tears. "Is something wrong, my pixie?"

"No, Jasper, nothing is wrong!" I told him smiling as tears flowed freely. "On contraire, everything is finally right."

"What do you mean?" He seemed confused and I couldn't really blame him.

"Jasper…I'm pregnant."

**Truth is that I had 85% of it done by the time I posted the first chapter, but I couldn't write the other 15% no matter how hard I tried.**

**Yesterday I was finally able to finish it, so I hope you'll enjoy it.**


End file.
